Problem: The sum of three different numbers is 67. The two larger numbers differ by 7 and the two smaller numbers differ by 3. What is the value of the largest number?
$\textbf{Solution 1}$: Let the three numbers be $a$, $b$, and $c$, and WLOG assume that $a\le b \le c$. We have the three equations \begin{align*}
a+b+c&=67\\
c-b&=7\\
b-a&=3
\end{align*} From the second equation, we have $c=b+7$. Substituting this into the first equation to eliminate $c$, we have $a+b+(b+7)=67\Rightarrow a+2b=60$. Adding this last equation to the third equation, we have $a+2b+b-a=60+3\Rightarrow b=21$. Substituting this value into the second equation to find $c$, we get $c=b+7=28$. Thus, the largest number is $\boxed{28}$.

$\textbf{Solution 2}$: Let the middle number be $x.$ Then, the largest number is $x+7$ and the smallest number is $x-3.$ The numbers have a sum of $67,$ so we have the equation $$(x-3) + (x) + (x+7) = 67.$$ Simplifying, we get $$3x + 4 = 67$$ $$\implies x = 21.$$ So, the largest number is $x+7 = 21+7 = \boxed{28}.$